fotffandomcom-20200214-history
Antiuca Torkoyondo
Antiuca Torkoyondo was a Noldorin elf, one of the first to awake at Cuiviénen. He followed Oromë in the march, and returned to Middle-earth with Fingolfin. He dwelt in Mithrim, and after the Nirnaeth Arnoediad in Gondolin. Thence he travelled east with Oropher and dwelt in Eryn Galen, and became of the guard of Thranduil and later, Legolas Thranduillion. Biography Antiuca was awoken by the elf Tata at Cuiviénen and became one of his foremost followers. He had a spouse, Vanië, but she was taken by the Fell Rider that would appear from time to time, slaying or taking away the Elves. For that reason, he dwelt alone for thousands of years, for his wife was taken but one year since the awakening. He shared a great friendship with Finwë, and was the first to leap to his side in the march to Aman. He dwelt in Tirion while in Aman, but would journey often to the woods of Oromë. There he learned the speech of all living things pure, and he would visit Nienna and behold all the griefs of the world since the beginning of time. On a time, he beheld a strange darkness in Hyarmentir, south of the forests of Oromë, and mounting his horse Lintapilin he followed it to Ezellohar, and beheld the destruction of the Trees at the hands of Melkor and Ungoliant. He rode in the darkness with all haste to Formenos, to warn Finwë, but he was already dead. Antiuca would not listen to the words of Fëanor at Tirion, and took no oaths, but was greatly aggrieved by the death of Finwë at the hands of Melkor. He followed Fingolfin to Middle-earth for revenge. Beleriand While Fingolfin yet dwelt in Mithrim, Antiuca was his chief counselor and his foremost champion, He took part in all the battles of Beleriand, and was the leader of the company at Barad Eithel during the Bragollach. At the Nirnaeth, he was seperated from Fingon and watched in horror as he was killed. Antiuca found himself in the midst of the men of Hador, and was pulled out of the fray by Turgon himself. Antiuca dwelt Gondolin, and served under the elf Duilin for many years. When Gondolin was attacked, he was sent to the personal defence of King Turgon, but was summoned by Tuor to rescue Idril and Eärendil. So it was that he escaped the Fall of Gondolin. Eryn Galen The refugees of Gondolin met with those of Doriath at Arvernien. Antiuca met Oropher of the Sindar, and became his friend. In the War of Wrath, he fought with the host of the Valar. But he was unwilling to forsake Middle-earth, so he journeyed with Oropher to Eryn Galen and helped establish a realm there. He fought in the battle of the Last Alliance, and became the guard of Thranduil, Oropher's son, after Oropher's death. He took a great liking to Thranduil's son Legolas Thranduillion, and would watch over him often as he played in the woods. He fought as Legolas' shield brother in the Battle of the Five Armies. 60 years later, Legolas joined the Fellowship of the Ring. Antiuca remained in Mirkwood, where he fought against Dol Guldur's attacks. Mirkwood and the Fellowship of the Fang When the War of the Ring was ended, Antiuca remained with Legolas in Mirkwood as one of his guards. Antiuca dwelt in South Mirkwood, but did not join the Fellowship of the Fang. Thus, he remained in Mirkwood until Legolas and the Fellowship helped in the retaking of Minas Tirith. He was injured during a fight with an Umëarauko, so he was not present at the fight of the Fellowship against the Dark One. He was healed by Eäryendë Greenleaf afterwards, and later slew a wraith, removing the last enemy from Minas Tirith. He became a member of the Fellowship of the Fang. Early in the morning, a few days after the battle, Antiuca sought out Elaera in the garden. He explained to her that he had an important errand in the east, and would need to set out immediately. But he also revealed his love for her, and she revealed hers for him. After an affectionate farewell, Antiuca took a horse from the camp and rode away into the east at the breaking of dawn. Personality and traits Antiuca was a wise Elf, being of the Noldor. He was also extremely old, and was in his third cycle of life, so old that he had a beard. He was darker in skin and lighter in hair than was wont among the Noldor, which was because he was a traveller like none of the other Elves. Antiuca was one of the best warriors of Middle-earth, and was sharp and intellegent. He also had knowledge of all the tongues and scripts of Elves and Men, and was a Lambengolmo (Scholar of Tongues). He was a lover of beasts and birds, and could speak their tongues. He was also a friend of Oromë the hunter, and followed the sound of the Valaróma in the War of Wrath.